The Marauders Chat room
by Padfoot Moony and Prongs
Summary: What if the marauders met in an online chat room? This is what I think it Would be like
1. Chapter 1

Padfoot:

Hey Moony Wormtail and prongs! U guys there?

Moony:  
>Hey padfoot. Im here :-)<p>

Wormtail:

Im here, and eating BACON! :-D 

Prongs:  
>Wormy, your ALWAYS eating. :-I

Wormtail:

Hey! For your info, i lost 3 pounds!  
>*Smiles proudly* ^-^<p>

Padfoot;

Really? Send me a pic of yourself, i think i found them. x-D

Wormtail:  
>Haha. Very funny :-p<p>

Padfoot:  
>Why thank u wormy! Always good to be apreciated! :-D <p>

Prongs:

... /:-(

Wormtail:  
>*Facepalms* X-( <p>

Moony:

...Uhhh...Pad? 

Padfoot:  
>Yessssss? <p>

Wormtail:  
>Ever herd of sarcasme? <p>

Padfoot:  
>it a new flavor of Butterbeer? J:-I<p>

Prongs:  
>no paddy. Its not. S:-(<p>

Padfoot:  
>Oh. :-(<p>

Moony:  
>MOVING ON, did you see that girl looking at me today in potions?<p>

Padfoot:  
>You mean Narcissa?<p>

Prongs:

Ohhhhh! Moony has a girlfriend! X-D 

Wormtail:  
>I have a girl friend! :-)<p>

Padfoot:

Wormy. Sheperds Pie doesnt count.

Wormtail:  
>I..wasnt going to say that! ):O<p>

*Deleats dating pics of Pie*

Moony:

*Groan**Facepalms*

Prongs:

Moony!

Moony:  
>WHAT<p>

Prongs;

You never did tell us who was looking at you! 

Moony:

Oh, it was Rita! 

Prongs:  
>WHAT O-O<p>

padfoot:

*Falls off computer chair* x-I

Wormtail:

RITA? RITA SKEETER? 

Moony:  
>Yup. ^_^<p>

Prongs:  
>Thats about as likly as me dying to some wierdo with no hair adfoot going to Azcaban for killing wormy, and wormy selling me in for that wierd hairless guy with no nose! <p>

Wormtail:

...

Padfoot:  
>OH NOES! NOT AZKABAN!<p>

Moony:

Come on! It's possible! Why is it wierd when I get a girlfriend? 

Prongs:

Plus, why would you want to date rita? Shes a little snitch!

Padfoot:  
>Yeah. She got me in trouble last week for putting a dungbomb in Snapes couldren! <p>

Moony:  
>Well, she is kinda cute...<p>

Padfoot:

So is a grindelow! But you dont see me trying to marry one!

Moony:  
>Padfoot...Do you even KNOW what a Grindelow is?o<p>

Padfoot:  
>Its a...ummm...a low...uh...Grindy? <p>

Prongs:  
>*Groan*<p>

Moony:  
>Nice try. Maybe you should quit copying of of wormy.<p>

Prongs:

Speaking of which, where is he?

Wormtail:

Sorry. i was getting a snack. :-)

Padfoot:  
>At 11:12 at night? J:-I<p>

Wormtail:

A little midnight snack.

Moony:

Putting wormys wierd eating habbits aside, did you guys get Fridays homework done?

Padfoot:  
>MOONY! Dont you think i have anything better to do? ;-)<p>

Wormtail:  
>Well...I tried, but im 1 foot short.<p>

Prongs:

Wait...wormy. Its only 1 foot.

Wormtail:

Your point?

Moony:

Oh no wormy. Prongs and padfoot are rubbing off on u. X-O

Padfoot:

YEAH!

*Highfives Prongs* :-D

Prongs:

*highfives Padfoot* X-D

Wormtail:  
>Not really. I just am having a hard time deciding how to put the info in the book in my own words...<p>

Prongs:

Just misspell stuff. You technicaly put it in your own words then! 

Padfoot:  
>Thats what i did last week! I got a good grade to! <p>

Moony:

And that is...?

Padfoot:  
>P! <p>

Moony:  
>P? That stands for poor! ):-( <p>

Padfoot:

Really?i thought it was perfect... i have been getting P's my whole life! :-S

Prongs:

Hey, it could be worse.

Moony:

How?

Prongs:

You could be Wormy...

Padfoot:  
>Speaking of which, where is he? <p>

Moony:  
>Maybe getting another snack? <p>

Prongs:  
>Maybe, or he went to sleep.<p>

Moony:  
>...eating.<p>

Padfoot:  
>More likely eating.<p>

Prongs:

*Yawn*

I might go soon. Its getting late, and my computer keeps saying... Citial Betty.

Moony:

Umm...i think thats "Critical Battery"

Prongs:  
>Whats so critical about<p>

Padfoot:  
>Prongs? <p>

Moony:

His battery died.

Padfoot:  
>NOOOOO! When is the funeral? (:-O <p>

Moony:

...What? 

Padfoot:  
>His battery died, right? <p>

Moony:

Not really. It just means that he wont be back for a while.

Padfoot:  
>And wormys gone...<p>

Moony:

Its just us.

Moony:  
>Hello? <p>

Moony:  
>Padfoot? Are you there? <p>

Padfoot:  
>No im not.<p>

Moony:

Very funny.

Moony:

Padfoot?

Moony:

Padfooooot? 

Moony:  
>Huh. Everybody left. Nows my chance to vent out my anger on them! <p>

Moony:

Padfoot, you are a lazy, self centerd git, and always cheat off my homework. You come up with the STUPIDEST ideas. Oh, and you spend WAY to much time on your hair.

Prongs, you HELP padfoot whit all of the above. You also lead all of us into the DUMBEST situations! Oh, and Evens will NEVER love you!

And wormy...

Your fat.

Padfoot:  
>HEY! MY HAIR IS IMPORTANT!<p>

Prongs:

TRY TO SAY ALL THAT WITH A STAGS HORN THROUGH YOUR FACE!

Wormtail:

AGAIN, I LOST 3 POUNDS!

Moony:

O_O;

Padfoot:

YEAH YOU BETTER BE SCARED.

Prongs:

BETTER SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN TONIGHT, LUPIN.

Moony:

Hey hey hey! I was just joking around! Come on!

Wormtail:

yeah right! Come on guys. Lets go to a different chat room to plan our revenge on Moony here.

Padfoot:  
>Right behind you!<p>

Prongs:  
>Im in.<p>

Moony:  
>GUYS! WAIT! GUUUUUYS!<p>

Padfoot:  
>:P<p>

Moony:  
>Great, Im alone. Again.<p>

Moaning Myrtle:  
>Not really, MOONY.<p>

Moony:

O_O

help me...

Moaning myrtle:  
>;-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! What you have all been waiting for...The next instalment of the Marauders Chat Room! *Applause* This took longer then it needed too. First, I tried one where Sirius is bored. BORING. Then, I tried one with Lily in it. That one was better. THEN, I had a GREAT idea. Then, right when I got done writing it, my computer runs out of battaries. NO JOKE. And it was LONG too! here is that story, but it goes into a LITTLE more detail with how it happend.

Padfoot:

Prongs!

Prongs:

What is it now padfoot? 

Wormtail:

Nothing good, im sure.

Padfoot:

Nobody asked you wormy.

Prongs:

He DOES have a point...

Padfoot:

Anyway, I was thinking. We haven't played a prank on dear old moony in a while, have we?

Prongs:

True. But last time, he passed out.

Wormtail:

Who's idea was it to make Remus a puppet again?

Padfoot:

YOURS.

Wormtail:

Oh. Right.

Padfoot:

ANYWAY, I have a perfect idea.

Prongs:

What? 

Padfoot:

Get him in this chatroom, and just scream CHOCOLATE! 

Wormtail:

Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a prank.

Padfoot:

Just do it.

Prongs:

Fine. I will get him.I think he's on the astronomy tower.

Padfoot:

You do that. I will wait.

Moony:

What? James said you have something important to tell me.

Padfoot:

CHOCOLATE ;-D

Moony:

WHERE? 

Prongs:

WAHHHH! MOONY ALMOST JUMPED OFF THE TOWER! 

Padfoot:

Ha! Told you this would work wormtail!

Prongs:

Yeah, but in the process, you sent a chocoholic werewolf on the entire school!

Padfoot:

...Merlin

Prongs:

Yeah. Oh no. He just ran down the stairs.

Padfoot:

Don't worrie prongs. I'll help get him.

Wormtail:

You do that. I will just sit here. And eat my chocolate.

Moony:

CHOCOLATE? 

Prongs:

YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT WORMY! 

Wormtail:

;jhfa_**is**_kdafadcrazy!

Wormtail:

HE JUST TOOK MY CHOCOLATE AND RAN OFF! 

Moony:

*nom nom nom nom*

Padfoot:

Uhhhh...you ok moons? 

Moony:

MY CHOCOLATE! MINE! MY...MY PRECCCCCCIIIIIOUUUSSSSS...

Padfoot:

I will put you down as 'Undecided'

Prongs:

Maybe I should get Lily...

Padfoot:

NO! I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL! I JUST CORNERED HIM! REMUS! DROP THE CHOCOLATE! DROP IT!

Padfoot:

He just ran off again!

Flower:

Yeah. You TOTOALLY have this under control,

Prongs:

Sorry padfoot, But this has gotten out of hand.

Flower:

Ya think? But don't worrie, I have an emergency list for these sort of things... *gets list*

Padfoot:

I still think a loony lupin is better then HER helping...

Flower:

HEY!

Prongs:

Hang on, I found remus! REMUS! GET BACK HERE! REMU...OH MERLIN! 

Wormtail:

Im back, and WHAT! 

Prongs:

Mcgonagle.

Padfoot:

MERLIN! 

Wormtail:

What? Whats so bad about McGonagle?

Flower:

She has a secret stache of candy under her hat.

Wormtail:

...merlin.

Prongs:

Its ok! I distracted him, and McGonagle left! Ok lily, read the list!

Flower:

Step 1:

Put Moony in an empty classroom.

Padfoot:

I will take care of that.

Prongs:

Ok. Go to the old Defense Againts the Dark Arts classroom.

Padfoot:

Got it. I will meet you there prongs. Bring some chocolate.

Wormtail:

You got him?

Prongs:

YES! Ok, next!

Flower:

Step 2:

Take all chocolate out of said classroom.

Padfoot:

Ehhhh...

Flower:

What?

Prongs:

We...kinda threw the chocolate in there to use as bait, and its still in there. I can hear him eating it.

Flower:

Wait...its the OLD DADA classroom, right?

Prongs:

yeah, why?

Flower:

Merlin. It is said that there is a HUGE chocolate storage hidden in there. And with Moonys senses, he could be able to find it.

Padfoot:

I think he just did.

Flower:

How?

Padfoot:

He screamed "CHOCOLATE!" and then I heard a HUGE door open.

Flower:

Yeah, those are good clues.

Prongs:

WHAT DO WE DO? 

Flower:

GET HIM OUT!

Padfoot:

ROGER! 

Prongs:

Ok, the dog is in the house. I repeat, the dog is in the house.

Flower:

WHAT? 

Prongs:

Padfoots in the classroom.

Wormtail:

Why didn't you say so? 

Prongs:

Ok... Pads is destracting him...he just threw the chocolate out of the classroom...and...

Prongs:

LOCKED!

Flower:

Yes! Ok, back to step one. Get him in a classroom.

Padfoot:

Ok. How about the broom shed? 

Flower:

Perfect!

Prongs:

Ok! Hes in! 

Wormtail:

YAY!

Flower:

Ok, skip step 2,

Flower:

Step 3:

Lock the door.

Padfoot:

Ok...

Flower:

Step 4:

Wait.

Wormtail:

What?

Flower:

Wait,

Wormtail:

For what?

Padfoot:

For remus to get over his chocolate obsession.

Wormtail:

That could be a while.

**12 hours later**

Flower:

Has he stopped screaming yet?

Prongs:

Nope. Still screaming "CHOCOLATE"

Padfoot:

Good thing its the weekend.

Padfoot:

ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY!

Flower:

NO! STOP STOP STOP! 

Padfoot:

What?

Flower:

I HATE that song.

Padfoot:

*pouts*

Prongs:

Hang on...its gone quiet.

Padfoot:

Hang on, I will peek in.

Padfoot:

Hes asleep!

Flower:

Yay! Now, bring him up to the common room.

Padfoot:

Ug. Hes heavy! 

Prongs;

Actually, he is. Thats kinda wierd...

Flower:

Whatever. Just bring him up there!

Prongs:

Got it. BTW, where are you?

Flower:

Library,

Prongs:

Of course...you spend so much time in there, you could give poor old moony a run for his money.

Padfoot:

Ok, he is in his bed. Now what?

Flower:

Just let him sleep.

Padfoot:

Got it.

Padfoot:

So...that prank went rather well!

Prongs:

:-(

Flower:

x-O

**I know, I know. Kinda wierd. The other story was better, but, like I said, it got deleated. Also, I might write a jurnal type thing about Sirius' time in Azcaban. Im worried it will be too boring , please review! If I get enough review and favorites, I will write more!**


End file.
